


I Know Places

by shinebright



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, idek what this is, inspired by I know places by taylor swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebright/pseuds/shinebright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by I know places by taylor swift,</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Places

“This is a bad idea.” She’s says, though her foot is sliding up and down his calf and she’s got that smile on her lips and he knows she’ll do it anyway. They are sitting in a packed New York restaurant, and fashion week is on so naturally photographers are swarmed outside. They are tucked away in a private booth, where the waiters whisper to each other as they walk away from the table. 

“Who would have thought?” they must whisper. The good girl, the Vice Presidents daughter, the Columbia honours girl, who attends charity events with her father and works the soup kitchen on Saturdays. The girl with the perfect red hair, the thin but not too thin, the toned but not too toned body, the bright blue eyes and classic features that meant people did double takes in the street. That girl, Sansa Stark, is having lunch with the Hound. He is her opposite, he’s rough, rude, killed two people in the boxing ring, and been arrested more times than anyone had cared to fight. Scars cover half his face and his tattoos, muscles and long black hair usually tied in a bun, add to the fearsome impression given by his seven-foot tallness. But Sandor Clegane had worshiped the ground Sansa had walked upon ever since he met her late at night in the sweets section of Walmart. He was rude and rough to other people, but he was gentle and kind to her. 

“My mom’s going to kill me you know that?” She bit her lip, and he saw a hint of worry in her sapphire blue eye so Sandor leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table.

“You think that’s bad, imagine what will happen to my reputation when everyone finds out that I’m in love with the sweetest and softest little bird in the world?” Sansa smiled at this, and it was one of his favourites. It was the shy one , where she bit her lips as she smiled, and that adorable blush filled her cheeks. “They are going to find out eventually baby.”

“Yes but as soon as we walk out there the hunt will begin, and they’ll chase us down until they’ve squeezed every little bit of information about us.” The worry had now consumed Sansa’s features, and he took her hands in his.

“Baby,” He murmured, ‘Don’t you worry, I know places that they’ll never find. That’s where we’ll go, and all those idiots will just chase their tails, trying to hunt us down. Once we make it to the jeep, we’ll drive up to the coast, and we can stay there as long as you want baby.”

“Forever?” She asked, a strand of red hair falling free from her ponytail to frame her pale face. Sandor leaned across the table and kissed her softly on the lips.  
“Forever.” He whispered.

“Fine.” Sansa straightened up and grabbed her pink Céline purse from the floor. She pulled on the long fur coat that she’d used as a blanket during her lunch and stood, offering Sandor her hand. He stood then, towering over her by at least a foot, even when she was in heels.

They walk past the rest of the patrons and ignore the staring. Sansa stops by the door as they are thanked by the host. She can here the cameras snapping outside. Sandor grins at her, takes her hand, and they run.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo ive been reading sansan fanfics for like ever now and so I said to myself you should probs get an account or smthn then I was like listeming to Taylor Swifts new album and I couldnt get this idea out of my head. I would be so blessed and happy if you read this like u hav no idea, pls pls pls leave a comment or critisicm or any tips i am rlly new to this thx xxxxxx shine bright


End file.
